


Kings Advancing

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has no idea why he's able to beat Charlie at Chess, and Charlie's not telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Advancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #358 – King
> 
> See the end of the story for my usual notes (don't want to spoil anything here).
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

"Ha!" Don exclaimed, arms raised in triumph. "King me!" 

Charlie grumbled as he complied. Don's smile turned to a gloat. "And you thought you were better than me. Shows what you think." 

"Mom!" Charlie whined, turning baleful eyes on his mother. 

"Now, Don," she said, coming over to kiss Charlie's curls. "Try to be a good winner." 

Don frowned as she moved into the kitchen. "Fine. But I'm still winning." 

This was the only game he could ever beat his brother at, and there was no way he wasn't going to crow about it, no matter what his mother said. 

~o~ 

"Your king's trouble," Don observed. 

Across from him, his brother was gloating. It was subtler now than when they were children, but there were some things you never grew out of. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"I think your brother has always had your number, Charlie," their father observed from the living room. 

He affected an air of defeat, though he was far from beaten. He'd chosen long ago to let Don have these victories. It was the least he could do for the brother he loved. Not that he'd ever tell Don that. 

He knocked over his king. "You win." 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me as I was falling asleep. I wondered if Charlie might be the kind of brother that might let his brother win and chess, or checkers, or basketball, just to give him something of his own. It's clear Charlie loves Don, so doing this for him out of love sounds like something he might do.


End file.
